


Safe with You

by sstwins



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Not At All Explicit, but it's really just.... light bondage, that was the prompt for the story lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ash and Eiji experiment with bondage and discover safety with each other.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Safe with You

**Author's Note:**

> written for the bdsm prompt of BF smut week!

It had probably been a risky idea to let Eiji tie him up and blindfold him, but who would Ash Lynx be if he didn’t do risky things?

The air of the room was hot and heavy. Ash could hear Eiji’s soft breathing above him. It was so much different from being blinded by Blanca when he was a child, forced to combat a silent and deadly predator. Compared to that, Eiji was an elephant, noisy and uncoordinated. Ash could tell right where he was just from the feeling of his breath ghosting across his skin. And his restraints were fumbled and patchy. Ash knew even now that he could slip the rope and escape if he needed to. But he didn’t think he would.

“Are you sure you’re safe?” Eiji spoke carefully, settling back on Ash’s legs. “We need a safe word.”

Ash couldn’t help but laugh at that, a bright burst in a moment that was supposed to be very serious. “Onii-chan, no offense, but you couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” His tone was light, teasing. This was a playful experience for them. It was nothing to be afraid of.

He could practically hear Eiji blush. “Don’t call me that.” The older boy swatted at Ash’s leg, then froze and rubbed it lightly. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “Did that hurt?”

“Eiji.” Ash’s voice commanded attention. He was certain that Eiji was looking at him now. “You’re fine. I’m not going to get hurt.”

“Right.” Eiji’s breath dusted his leg, on the spot that was hardly hurting. They’d hit one another before, jokingly, but in this situation he was being excessively careful. It made sense. He knew that Ash had been in this position before many times, and never of his own volition. But it was reclaiming something, in a way. Ash’s right to be tied down yet be totally safe. Eiji understood that. They had a silent agreement to never do anything that pushed too far, or that Ash was doing to punish himself. But this was fun, and light, and safe. “I’m going to touch you now,” Eiji announced, knowing that it would make Ash laugh and that would give him the okay to brush his fingers down Ash’s long, muscular yet thin legs; across his firm belly; along his narrow shoulders. Everything about Ash was slender, like a bird, yet he held so much power. Eiji could feel the force lurking right behind the skin. 

“Beautiful,” he exhaled, and he noticed the way Ash twitched at that, blushing a little behind the blindfold.

No one called Ash beautiful unless they wanted something from him. An appraisal of his body, as if he was stock waiting to be sold. But the way Eiji said it was so full of love, and warmth, and raw emotion. It was so, so different from everything else. Ash laughed again, because he didn’t know what to do with that feeling. “Just hurry up and fuck me,” he said, jokingly, but the tone fell slightly flat and he cringed. It happened when they were intimate, sometimes, practiced words, or phrases, or actions would flow out of him and ruin things. He couldn’t keep the past from spoiling the present. 

Eiji’s fingers splayed across his chest. “I can feel your heartbeat,” he noted, politely ignoring Ash’s statement in a way that was entirely reassuring. “And your skin. It is warm and soft.”

Ash pulled softly at the restraints, settling down further on the bed. It was amazing how someone could make him feel so safe while being so vulnerable. If it meant that Eiji would keep touching him, just rubbing his skin in smooth circles and whispering soft words of affirmation, Ash could stay like this forever.


End file.
